


Accidental Lovers

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Arthur is hit by a spell during a meeting of the Round Table, everyone fears the worst; until he jumps Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Accidental Lovers

The day started out like any other day; Merlin woke early to prepare Arthur’s breakfast, helped him dress in his armor for a training session with the knights, and escorted him to the council chambers for a meeting of the round table.

It was inside the council chamber that things took a turn for the weird.

“-evidence that Morgana is moving north is unconfirmed.” Arthur finished what he was saying, and sat back down.

“My King.” Sir Leon stood up. “We received a runner just before the meeting started; there is a blight affecting crops in the western reaches of the land; sorcery is suspected.”

“Assemble your men, you will leave at dawn to investigate these rumors. Bring someone knowledgeable of horticulture; it could be of natural origins. Do not assume sorcery until proven.”

“Very good, Sire.” Sir Leon sat back down.

A man began to chant unnoticed towards the rear of the room as Arthur declared the meeting adjourned.

His eyes flashed gold, and Arthur froze mid word.

“Sire?” The men shifted in restless concern as Arthur seemed too still to even be breathing, then the King rose to his feet, stiffly, as though he were a puppet on strings, and walked towards Merlin.

“He’s being controlled!” Merlin glanced around, but couldn’t tell who had spoken, nor who had cast the spell. The mysterious man had already vanished from the room.

“MERLIN!” Gwaine leapt over the table, running almost flat out as Arthur shoved Merlin up against the wall.

His heart was in his throat; Merlin had always secretly suspected that he would die in service to King Arthur, but not that he would die at his hand. Unable to use his magic with such a large crowd; and the King himself; present, he closed his eyes, and braced himself.

A large hand forced his head up, and his lips parted involuntarily as he gasped in fear, then he was being kissed.

So unexpected was the kiss that his eyes flew open again, meeting Gwaine’s over Arthur’s shoulder; the knight looked as shocked as Merlin felt.

“What’s going on here?!”

At the sound of Gwen’s voice, Merlin switched from passive to active, and began trying to shove Arthur off of him, gasping again as a hand slid between his legs and squeezed.

“Arthur! Listen to me! Ar-” He was cut off as he was kissed once more; he might have been trying to shove aside a mountain for all the luck he was having pushing against Arthur’s chest.

Then, as Gwaine and Leon hauled Arthur off of Merlin, he blinked and the spell ended, or was broken, Merlin was uncertain which. “Merlin? What’s happening?”

“Someone put a spell on you; we aren’t certain who.” Merlin stammered breathlessly.

“And then you jumped Merlin.” Gwaine supplied, almost bluntly.

_ “Jumped  _ him? Define jumped?” Arthur’s eyes were huge.

“Sire, uh… look down.”

Arthur did, and Merlin’s eyes followed his to the rather obvious tent in his pants, then as one they looked at the equally prominent tent in Merlin’s. “Oh…”

“I should go.”

He walked away, expecting at any second to hear Arthur scream his name, but instead what reached his ears was a hushed; “Let him go.”

It was Gwen who ambushed him just outside the doors. “I did not seduce your husband!”

“I know, but I still want to talk to you. Alone.” Arthur followed her into an empty room. “Arthur likes you, far more than he is willing to admit, and I think you feel the same way.”

“What are you accusing me off?” Merlin’s blood ran cold enough that his pitched tent collapsed.

“Nothing; I’m not accusing you of anything.” She paced until she found a perch to sit on. “I’m saying that, as long as it's you, I’m okay with Arthur having someone on the side. Merlin, you mean the world to Arthur, and to me.”

“You’re fine with me and Arthur? Even though we are both male?” Merlin was confused.

“Does that matter? I’ve known almost from the beginning that I could never hold Arthur’s attention alone, and if he has to be looking elsewhere, I’d rather it be someone I can trust. And that’s you.” She sighed. “I’ll talk to him as well; I’m just saying, don’t hold back on my account if this is actually something you want.”

“Why do you think that Arthur’s attention will wander? Is it because Uther had illicit affairs?” Merlin sat down beside her.

“No, although he does take after Uther more than he realizes. No, it’s because Arthur is lying to himself, about women. He prefers men; no he has never actually told me that, but a wife can tell these things. I knew before we were wed that his eye wanders towards men. Oh, I have no doubt that he does love me, in his own way, but I am not what he truly desires.”

“And I am?” Merlin hugged himself.

“Absolutely yes. He’s always looking at you when he thinks no one is watching.” Gwen stood up. “I don’t want him wandering, Merlin. As I have said, I’m okay with it being you, but please, keep him from straying further from me.”

“Like Arthur listens to me!”

“You know he does, when it is important. He values your council over anyone else, even me.” Gwen paced to leave, then turned back. “You can find out what the spell was for?”

“Yes, I don’t think Arthur wants me around right at the moment so I’ll get right on it! And hopefully I’ll find the sorcerer in the process!” He hurried from the room without waiting for her reply, her words racing around and around in his head.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Are you sure?” Merlin set the volume he had been reading aside, and looked at the page Gaius pointed to.

“It would seem that someone is attempting to break the union between Arthur and Gwen; this spell reveals the target's one true love.”

“And since Arthur kissed me and not Gwen…”

“It would seem that, as incredible as it sounds, that you are Arthur’s true love, Merlin. Gwen is quite perceptive, but I don’t believe that even she would suspect this.” Gaius closed the book. “The question now is, should we tell Arthur?”

“We have to.” Merlin sighed and shook his head. “No, I have to. It’s not the spell, Gaius, it’s the implications. I need to talk this out with Arthur, so we can decide what it means, if anything at all. I need to know, and I’m sure Arthur feels the same. He is never the type who can easily let something go, not when it’s this important. Not when it could tear the kingdom apart.”

“Don’t you think you're being overdramatic?”

“No. Gaius, think about it. If the sorcerer is intending to plant a seed of suspicion, wouldn’t the best way to prove him wrong be for me to…” Merlin broke off, turning bright red.

“And you’re certain Gwen wasn’t just trying to convince herself?”

“No, I know Gwen. She was being honest, both with me and with herself. She’d hate to see Arthur bed anyone else, but she can accept me being in Arthur’s bed. She can share him with me, and we need to use that against whoever cast this spell.” Merlin got to his feet. “Well, wish me luck, and pray that Arthur doesn’t kill me on the spot.”

“Good luck.” Gaius watched as Merlin left. “You will need it.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Sire?” Merlin knocked and slowly pushed the door open.

“Merlin.” Arthur could barely even look in Merlin’s direction.

“I have discovered the purpose of the enchantment. First off, the spell ended when it achieved its goal, and was not intended to cause harm. At least, not physically. Though it may have been an attempt to create dissent within Camelot.”

“Did… uh.” Arthur cleared his throat. “Did Gwen talk to you?”

“Yes, she did.” Merlin closed the door, but kept his distance from his King. “I think you should hear my findings before we talk about what Gwen told us.”

“Alright. What did you find out?” Arthur sat down, but still didn’t look towards Merlin.

“The purpose of the enchantment was to reveal who your true love is.”

“True love… but I…?” Arthur finally looked straight at Merlin, meeting his eyes. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” Merlin sat down without bothering to ask for permission. “Whoever cast this enchantment wanted to sow seeds of dissent by revealing that the bond between Gwen and yourself is weak; but they underestimated both of you. Gwen already knew that you prefer my company; though whether or not she knows I’m your true love is not yet determined.”

“You haven’t told her?” Arthur looked surprised.

“No, I thought it would be better for that news to come from you; if at all.” Merlin studied Arthur. “Gwen will not leave you, not over me. If the spell had revealed that you truly loved anyone else; anyone other than myself, Gwen herself, or no one at all, then she likely would have reacted the way the sorcerer was hoping for, but the spell did reveal me. So she will not act against you; the question is what you want to do.”

“Merlin, how can you ask me that? I forced myself on you! You fought me!” Anguish filled Arthur’s eyes, turning them into liquid orbs that threatened to break at a moments notice.

“I didn’t resist because I don’t feel the same. I fought because I knew that it wasn’t  _ you. _ That you would never make overt advances on anyone in public.” Merlin was almost frantic.

“So you don’t hate the idea of being in my bed?” Hope flickered to life in Arthur’s eyes.

“No, not at all.” Merlin reached across the table, and touched Arthur’s hand. “I feel the same way you do. I think you’re also my true love. And we have Gwen’s blessing, which is a bonus. We don’t have to feel guilty if this is something we want to do.”

“Who else have you told?” Arthur rose to his feet, still holding Merlin’s hand.

“Gaius helped me research the enchantment, so he knows. No one else.” Merlin’s breath caught in his throat as the back of his hand was kissed. “I want this.” He answered the unspoken question in Arthur’s eyes.

“As do I.” Arthur drew him close, pressing a soft kiss against the inside of Merlin’s wrist before letting him go, and wrapping his arms around the Warlock.

When their lips met, it was as different from the harsh kisses in the council chambers as night was from day; Arthur kiss was shy, almost hesitant, and he pulled away without any brush of tongue.

“Arthur…”   
  


“I’ve hidden this part of myself for so long, Merlin. Having you here, in my arms, almost doesn’t feel real.” Arthur was trembling slightly as Merlin’s hands slid under his shirt to caress the bare skin of his waist.

“You can’t be a good, just King while lying to yourself about something so vital. Let go, and trust me.” Merlin leaned in, his kiss no less soft than Arthur’s, but confident, each kiss melting Arthur little by little until they were both panting breathlessly.

“Touch me?” Merlin panted out while resting his head against Arthur’s shoulder; grateful he wasn’t wearing his armor that day.

Arthur didn’t answer him; instead, he removed Merlin’s neckerchief, then his shirt, smoothing his hands over every inch of bare skin.

“Merlin, have you done this before? With a man?” Arthur turned away, and pulled him over to the bed.

“No, I haven’t.”

“I see.” Arthur nodded, as though he had reached a decision. “Very well, lie down.”

“Arthur?” Merlin lay down on his back as he watched Arthur undress, climbing into bed wearing only his undershorts. His breath caught in his throat; he had seen Arthur completely naked before, and yet the fact that he was actually allowed to look for the first time changed everything.

“I was hoping you would have some experience, since I’ve heard that it hurts the first time, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, Merlin. So we won’t, not today. Since you have no experience, I’ll have to ease you into it. Unless you don’t want to?”

“I want to; I’ve dreamed of having you take me. I’ve never lain with a man, but I have touched myself, and yes it does hurt.” Merlin shook his head. “I want you badly; enough that I’m okay with the pain.”

“I’m not.” Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin deeply as his hands unlaced Merlin’s trousers. “If I feel that the pain is too much, I will stop.”

“Okay.” Merlin nodded, his eyes flashing as he silently cast a spell to relieve the pain and help him relax.

“Did you just do something?”

“Me? No. Well, nothing other than enjoy your touch, and touch you back.” Merlin grinned as he cupped Arthur’s cheek, his heart hammering in his chest. After all the years of deception, was he about to be outed as a sorcerer when he was finally in Arthur’s bed?   
  


“I thought I saw something…” He shrugged, and went back to kissing Merlin, breaking the kisses only to get his pants and undershorts off. “Lift your legs.”

“The angle will be easier on me if I roll over with a pillow under my hips.” Merlin supplied, wondering if Arthur was even listening.

“Oh, yeah. Okay, roll over then.” He grabbed a pillow.

Surprised, Merlin rolled over, raising his hips. “Got any scented oil?”

“Yes.” The bed swayed as Arthur got up, returning with a vial. “This might be cold.”

“I am aware.” Merlin spread his legs, and heard a sharp intake of air from Arthur. Out of everything Merlin had ever imagined himself to be, sexy was not one of them, nor was beautiful, and yet to Arthur he seemed to be both.

The oil was cold, but he didn’t flinch; he was used to it from his self explorations. Twice Gaius had almost caught him, but so far he had kept his secret safe.

“Ah.” 

“Too cold?”

“No, feels good.”

“Good?” Arthur was surprised.

“Yes, it feels good. Keep going.”

The fingers slipped inside him, and he let out a soft moan.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, Arthur. There’s no pain.” Merlin moved his hips almost impatiently, and Arthur got the hint, sliding the finger in deeper to explore, before adding a second, then a third.

It was unlike anything Merlin had experienced on his own; Arthur was inside him deeper than he had ever achieved with his own hand; and when he found an unexpected bundle of nerves, Merlin shrieked with pleasure.

This time, Arthur needed no help in realizing that it was pleasure, not pain, that was making Merlin cry out, so he began prodding and exploring the nerve bundle, until Merlin stiffened and went limp.

“Pull out! Arthur!” Merlin’s voice was muffled as he pressed his face into a pillow.

“Are you okay? Was that too far?”

“I’m okay, I just need a moment.”

“Merlin!” 

“I came okay?”

Arthur was stunned silent. “But I didn’t touch your…?”

“Apparently I don’t need that touched to cum.” Merlin rose up, his cheeks bright red, and Arthur’s eyes widened as he saw the mess that proved Merlin was telling the truth. 

“Oh…”

“I just need a moment, then you can put it inside me. You’ve prepared me enough, and the pain is minimal.”

“About that… What did you do? This should have hurt you more than it did. Did you drink a potion or something?”

“I didn’t do anything special; I’m just relaxed because I trust you, and I’ve stretched myself out before. I must have adjusted more than I realized.” He did not want to confess to having cast a spell.

He lay back down, still sensitive, but eager for more, and he felt something larger than expected push inside.

There was pain; greater pain than he was expected, and he was glad of the spell as he breathed, and relaxed around Arthur.

Lips peppered his skin with kisses, as hands smoothed down his sides, making it all too clear just what part of Arthur he now held inside of him. “Is it too much?”

“No, I’m okay. Move slowly, though. Okay?”

“Anything for you.” Arthur turned Merlin's head to kiss his lips, then he began to thrust, slow and short at first, gaining both speed and pulling out more as they both adjusted to how tight Merlin felt around Arthur, and how much Arthur filled Merlin up.

“I never thought you would feel so good wrapped around me.”

“I never thought you would be so big. You don’t look that endowed, when it's soft.”

“So, you have been looking.”

“Was that not allowed?”

“I wanted you to look.” They kissed again as Arthur’s pace faltered, signaling that he was close.

He pulled out, and Merlin barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before feeling something hot splash across his lower back. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be; I liked being marked by you. Just, not inside, please.”

“Of course.” Arthur got up to fetch a rag, and cleaned Merlin up. “Did you finish a second time?”

Merlin shook his head almost lazily as he rolled onto his back, stroking himself. “I wanted you to watch.”

Arthur watched, spellbound, as Merlin stroked himself to completion, before yawning. “Arthur?”

“Of course.” He finished cleaning them both up, then tossed the rag into the fire, before getting back into bed and pulling Merlin against him. “It's been a long day, go ahead and sleep.”

“I love you.” Merlin smiled softly up at Arthur. “I’ve been wanting to say that to you for a long time.”

“I love you too.” Arthur kissed him again, then got comfy, falling asleep with Merlin cradled gently in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
